


Prank Calls

by Vannilliaify



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, prank calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannilliaify/pseuds/Vannilliaify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not calling him." He finally had responded to all of Leon's questions with annoyance. He had hoped that maybe Leon would understand his discomfort towards the idea of possibly liking the hall monitor. </p><p>"Nope, nuh-uh, no way. You, my dude, are definitely *not* getting out of this. And if you still insist on being in denial, just...oh, I dunno, maybe pretend he's some totally hot chick or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Calls

Leon Kuwata was a baseball star. He was popular, well liked, and of course, definitely not the type to have good grades. He was never all that observant; it was unusual for him to pay attention to minor details, but he couldn't help notice a certain biker's sudden fascination with a small hall monitor. As the days passed by, he had increasing awareness of the potential that maybe-just maybe-he had a crush on him, and as the days passed on the possibility actually started becoming quite plausible.

 

During one chilly and fateful January day, Leon decided to finally confront the situation head on. "Mondo, dude, what's your deal? You've, like, been eyeing Mr. Hall Monitor over there for weeks. What's your problem? Do you like him? "

 

It took a few short seconds for Mondo to process the question that Leon had asked out of the blue. It came to him as sudden; they had just been hanging out normally until all of a sudden Leon opened his mouth to ask him such an abnormal question.

 

"What the fuck, Leon? Am I not allowed to look at people now? Is that it?" he asked, his voice a lot calmer than the response was intended for. If anyone else had asked him the latter's question, he would have decked them. "No way would I ever like him. Come on, man. You know me better than that."

 

Despite his response, his mocha skin was painted with a light dust of blush. He turned away from Leon, his gaze turned towards the cold tiled floor. It seemed ridiculous to him that Leon would ever ask a question of the sort. It wasn't even his business anyway!

 

Leon rolled his eyes and snorted, running a hand through his red hair. "I never said you weren't allowed to look at people, Mondo. I only asked if you liked him. And excuse me for asking, it's kind of concerning when your best friend isn't even paying attention to your questions half the time! It's especially odd, considering that you usually listen to almost every word I say. Well, not really, but you get the point yeah? So if you don't like him, then what's the deal? Why're you so spacey all of a sudden, dude? By all means do explain." He quirked an eyebrow as he waited patiently for Mondo's response, crossing his arms expectantly.

 

"Even then, why would I like him? He's a stuck up, rule enforcing asshole who can't keep his mouth shut," Mondo retorted, his eyes moving to stare at Leon with a dangerous look.

 

"Yeah, an asshole with good hair and a nice butt." He snickered, putting his hands on his hips.

 

"Don't look at me like that, dude. It's not funny!"

 

He gave Leon a weak shove against the arm, hoping to knock him slightly off balance. His lips twerked into a smirk and he chuckled, shoulders moving with his diaphragm. "And even if I did like him, I sure as hell wouldn't fucking tell you."

 

Leon stumbled back a little at the shove to his side, and laughed a little nervously at Mondo's sudden defensiveness. "So I take it that's a yes? Should I go get his phone number for you?" He joked, nudging Mondo on the side.

 

"Sh-shit no, dude, that would be way too awkward. And besides, you know how I am with people that I think are attractive. I have a losing streak of being rejected ten times. Not two, but fucking ten. That happens for a reason, Leon."

 

Mondo leaned back into his chair, which was now only resting on its hind legs. The piece of furniture groaned in protest at Mondo's weight being pressed against the legs, but he didn't pay it any mind as they continued to talk. "Besides, like hell he'd ever like me. And sometimes I can say the same about him. Mister Hall monitor Mchardass can get a little too annoying for me."

 

Deep down, Mondo knew that Leon would meddle into his business. He had done it before. The last three attempts at getting a girlfriend had shown that very fact; each time Leon trying out something that made Mondo even more nervous than before. Nothing compared to the time he tried asking out the idol chick Sayaka, though. "I'm not gay anyway."

 

"..So you admit it! You do like him!" He laughed, choosing to ignore that last little remark and slapping his knee. "Ah man, that's priceless! I'm totally helping you get his number. And you will call him. Do you understand me? I'm sure the lil' guy will like ya back. He latches onto people easily anyways, ya know? Maybe you get rejected so much because women don't understand you or something." He did a ridiculous pose, puffing out his chest proudly. "But we manly men seriously understand one another!"

 

He puffed out a sigh in defeat. He didn't want Leon to know about the small affection he had towards the hall monitor in their school, but it was something he more than definitely felt. Mondo himself wasn't actually sure where or when this affection started, but anybody else would call it ridiculous. Their school's number one trouble maker in love with their school's number one disciplinarian? That statement sounded ridiculous to anybody who was not Mondo Oowada or, apparently, Leon Kuwata.

 

"As far as I know, he only likes people that follow rules. Makoto Naegi. Chihiro Fujisaki. Mukuro Ikusaba. I'm more than a hundred percent sure 'Schools Biggest Baddest Illegal Biker Gang Leader' is totally at the top of his friend's list," Mondo chided with sarcasm.

 

"I'm not calling him." He finally had responded to all of Leon's questions with annoyance. He had hoped that maybe Leon would understand his discomfort towards the idea of possibly liking the hall monitor. What even...was his name?

 

"Nope, nuh-uh, no way. You, my dude, are definitely not getting out of this. You will call him, and you will like it. And if you still insist on being in denial, just...oh, I dunno, maybe pretend he's some totally hot chick or something. I dunno. Maybe he could do something about those huge caterpillars he calls his eyebrows though. They're freaky lookin', and I personally think they're a huge turn off for a lot of people. He always looks too...angry, ya know?"

 

Leon laughed, slapping Mondo on the back. That's when he spotted a certain tiny hall monitor in the distance. It almost seemed as if he were...staring? Is that really what he was doing? Before Leon could really tell what he was doing, Chihiro Fujisaki passed by with a wave to the prefect. They exchanged greetings and went on their way.

 

Leon grinned devilishly, rubbing his hands together as if he were some old-timey villain in a children's cartoon. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear, it's your Prince Charming! Let's go get you that number. It's now or never, dude. "

 

"If you want to ruin my love life by going and getting his number, go ahead. I'm staying right here and not moving." Mondo found Leon's antics to be quite troublesome and could end up ruining his reputation, which it had done before, but he found it hilarious to watch Leon try.

 

He moved his eyes to stare over where Leon was looking, his gaze settling on the hall monitor and the kid from his algebra class, Fujisaki. Fujisaki seemed nice enough, interesting even, but Mondo just couldn't see them being friends either. She was cute but resembled too much of a junior high student. Not to mention that like everyone else, she was afraid of Mondo's intimidating features.

 

"And even if you did get his number, you can't make me call him."

 

"Oh really now? Watch me." He grinned smugly, marching off in the direction of the programmer and the hall monitor. Before he got too awfully far, he sharply turned on his heel for a moment and called out to Mondo. "By the way, you better stick to your word and be waiting right there when I get back! I'm definitely gonna get his number!" And with that, he continued the hunt for the small, white target.

 

 

 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was a wonderful student. Straight A's, 4.0 grade average, and Super High School Level Hall Monitor; what more could anybody ask for? Apparently a lot. You see, he wasn't exactly a very popular kid. Many kids did not care for him simply because of his loud voice and obnoxious habit of following the rules down to the very bone.

 

However, there was at least one person who he considered a friend, although he didn't know if she considered herself his friend either. Her name was Chihiro Fujisaki, and any moment they could spend together usually was taken advantage of. They ate breakfast together, had most classes together, and talked quite often out of class. Most people often joked they were dating but... That was simply not true.

 

And again, today seemed like another normal day. As usual, he was waiting for the programmer to show up as they would walk to the cafeteria together. He couldn't help but notice the duo farther down the hall, seemingly having a good time and joking around. Oh, how he longed to have a close friendship like that! He caught himself staring, and quickly averted his gaze. It wasn't like he was going to have a friendship like that developed anytime soon anyways. Moments later, he caught sight of Chihiro walking down the halls and waved to her as she waved back. "Fujisaki! How are you this fine morning? Have you made any more progress on your Alter Ego program?" He cheerfully asked, flashing a wide, dazzling smile.

 

"A-ah! Ishimaru!" she responded with a wavering voice. Fujisaki's auburn eyes widened and she quickly pulled Ishimaru by his white jacket collar to become level faced with her.

 

Fuijisaki's shoulders raised towards her ears and became tense with anticipation. The timid student looked around the hallways with nervousness before finally turning to look Ishimaru in the eyes. "You're not supposed to say anything about Alter Ego out loud!"

 

It was true that Fujisaki had trusted Ishimaru with the contents of Alter Ego's process, but discussing the AI wasn't something she wanted outside of her friend circle. The only people that knew of the artificial intelligence were so far Ishimaru and her father Taichi.

 

She gave her surroundings of the hallway another search before letting go of Ishimaru's jacket collar and relaxing her tense shoulders.

 

Ishimaru's eyes were widened largely, a look of fear flashing through them. "M-My apologies, Fujisaki. I must have forgotten...” He averted his eyes to the ground, biting his lip in nervousness. "I'm terribly sorry, I really didn't mean to ask it that loudly...”

 

Clearing his throat, he still avoided eye contact for a moment with the small girl. He looked similar to a kicked puppy.

 

"Besides that, then, how have you been? Did you get a full night's rest at the least?"

 

She gave him a small, forgiving smile before returning his question. "I slept rather well last night! The neighbors finally stopped their construction, therefore I got a decent night sleep."

 

Fujisaki chuckled in response to his reactions to her statement earlier, seeing the embarrassment still hanging high with the ultimate prefect. "It's okay, Ishimaru, it really is. Please don't get worked up over a small mistake!"

 

Her dusty green eyes moved to stare in the direction of the other students in the hallway, her eyes landing on the sight of the school's number one delinquent. The sight of him gave Fujisaki a fit of nervousness. She shivered before turning back to look at Ishimaru. But even then, she felt the eyes looking through her.

 

It wasn't the first time she had caught the biker glaring in their general direction, and at this point it was starting to become a regular occurrence. But why? Were they his next target? Ishimaru had said before that he often caught the biker with teasing younger students.

 

"Ah, that is very good to hear!!" He said with a jovial tone. "And forgive me Fujisaki, but it is a force of habit for me to feel this guilty."

 

The shiver didn't escape entirely unnoticed, though. With a slightly worried expression, he went to start unbuttoning his jacket. "Hm? Are you cold, Fujisaki? You can wear my jacket if you are." He offered sweetly, though he knew the cause was probably from a certain somebody as usual. His eyes flickered in Mondo's direction, then back to Chihiro.

 

"Is he... Making you uncomfortable? If you'd like, I may go have a word with him. "

 

"No, not really. It's just unusual. I feel like he's always staring." She offered him another one of her weak smiles, something she had plenty of, before adjusting her backpack on her shoulder. "How many minutes are there until the bell rings? I feel as if we should continue on to our Algebra class so we can avoid his gaze."

 

Kiyotaka glanced down at his watch, then back to Fujisaki again. "It is about seven fifty-five, so I suppose we should get on our way anyways." He announced, beginning to march off towards the afore-mentioned room. That is, until a voice called out to him and kept him frozen in place.

 

"Yo! You! Cute chick and hall monitor, I'm talkin’ to you! Wait up! I have an important question!" Leon called out, running towards them. Kiyotaka's eyebrows twitched as the baseball star ran towards them, trying to resist the urge to yell "No running in the halls!"

 

Nervously he turned back to Chihiro. "Should I wait, or..?" He asked, voice just barely wavering with nervousness. He was slightly worried-okay, no, that's a *definite* lie; he was more nervous than anything-that Kuwata would end up harassing them both. You could tell he was by wearing that 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' expression as he searched the girl for an answer.

 

"It seems that he needs to talk to you for some reason. Maybe it's important?" Chihiro pointed out, her eyes turning to stare at Leon with uncertainty. "It's not like Kuwata-kun to all of a sudden just want to talk to someone outside of his friend group. If anything, I can head on to Algebra and meet you there."

 

"Well... You have a point, Fujisaki. I suppose it must be important now that you mention it. However, that doesn't mean I am not concerned about what he may do to you. Please go ahead, I don't want you to be here if anything bad happens. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something did!" He smiled and nodded, flashing a brief smile yet again. "I'll see you in Algebra class shortly. Goodbye, Fujisaki!"

 

He shooed Fujisaki away right as Leon got close enough to hear their goodbyes and waved as she walked off. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, turned to Leon's direction, and then snapped his eyes open. With the cheeriest tone and brightest expression he could muster, he said "Hello, Kuwata! How are you this fine morning?"

 

"Yo, nerd, I need to ask you for something." Leon got right to the point, no real introduction coming before his immediate demand. He needed to catch his phone number before Mondo found himself wandering off aimlessly or even escaping voluntarily. Quickly Leon turned his head to stare at his best friend. He was filled with contempt to know that Mondo was still there against the lockers watching their every move.

 

"Do ya got a phone? Cellphone or home phone? Hell, if ya don't, got an email? Snail-mail?"

 

"Why yes, of course I do! I have a cellphone, home phone, and an email. I am afraid I do not know what a 'Snail-mail' is, so my sincerest apologies. Why do you ask? Do you need any of them?" He answered, indeed very curious for the reasoning.

 

"See, I've got a best bro that thinks you're pretty hot. Anyway, besides that, he needs your phone number for school reasons. Something about tutoring if my memory serves." He could feel Mondo's purple eyes drill holes in the back of his neck. It was if his skin was physically starting to burn, but instead of worrying about it he mentally shrugged the feeling away. "What do you say to it?"

 

Ishimaru's eyes widened and his face twisted into an odd expression for just a second, cheeks heating up a little. "Your 'bro' thinks I'm h-hot..? Surely you jest! I feel quite cool right now, so there is no reason for him to worry. But of course, he may still have my phone number! I'm honored that he'd come to me for help with schoolwork! I'll give you my home number as well. Would you prefer it being entered into your phone, or would you like me to write it down?"

 

"It doesn't matter. Hey, if anything, you can write it on my arm!" Leon said with a teasing tone. His lips turned into a large grin, teeth bared, eyebrows raised, as he pulled out a red sharpie from his jacket pocket. To show he meant it, he moved his white jacket sleeve up to his elbow and held out his arm, underside up, out to Ishimaru.

 

"Right on my forearm. Right here." The all-star motioned by moving his other palm across the preferred area. "In big bold numbers. Okay?"

 

"Ermh... Okay, I will! I hope you don't mind if I also write my name, so you don't forget it is my number."

He gave a strange look but smiled nonetheless, letting loose another short laugh. He grabbed the sharpie and wrote in his absolute neatest handwriting on Leon's arm, and his name below it. "Is that alright? I do hope I wrote both numbers big enough...”

 

"I think that it's perfectly fine. Thanks!" Leon flashed another grin towards the prefect before turning his back to run back to his friend circle. He triumphantly raised the arm tattooed with Ishimaru's phone number to show Mondo what he had gotten from the prefect. The biker was visibly flustered by the situation and circumstance of Leon gaining Ishimaru's phone number.

 

Ishimaru just watched him run with an odd and mostly indescribable expression, his large eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Either way, he shrugged and slowly started towards his algebra class. He really didn't understand what just happened, but he felt like he didn't necessarily need to.

 

 

 

Once he got to the classroom he spotted Fujisaki and waved yet again. Sliding himself into the seat beside her, he cleared his throat. "Well.... That was a...odd...experience, to say the least."

 

"Did he do anything to you?" Fujisaki asked with concern. She heard through the grapevine that Leon and his group of friends were troublesome. When Leon was approaching them, she felt concerned for both of their safety, especially for Ishimaru's.

 

As the hall monitor of their school, he didn't have a good rep, especially with those kids who weren't identified with any sort of good. They all seemed to hate him, which Fujisaki found puzzling. Ishimaru was a good guy! Very kind, a little awkward, but kind and very respectful. She still remembered the time that he attempted to help Yasuhiro pass his math exam after failing it three times in a row.

 

"He and his friend seemed to be after you when I left."

 

"He did do something to me. Or rather, ask me something that nobody has really asked of me before. Though, I must admit, the way he went about it was strange. Something about his "best bro" thinking I'm hot even though I felt quite cool? And he asked me for my number, because his friend would like my help!"

 

Ishimaru rambled on, clearly giddy and eyes almost sparkling. "I was still intimidated, but somebody wanted to come to me! For help with school! And somebody in Kuwata's friend circle, no less! Isn't that great, Fujisaki?"

 

"Most telemarketers have out of the area numbers. Since Leon's friend lives in this area, he'll have a similar number to yours!" Chihiro said in attempts to lift Ishimaru's spirits. "Even then, I'm sure if they really needed your help, they would come to you in person. Right?"

 

She didn't want to say the following thought she had in order to spare the hall monitor, but she just hoped that he didn't realize it himself.

 

He just wants to date you, Ishimaru. I don't think he cares for the studying.

 

"I.....well..." Ishimaru's thick eyebrows made it look like he was angry as he frowned. "Right, I....I suppose you have a point..."

 

Just then, a lanky twig wearing a dull navy blue pantsuit with obnoxiously yellow high heels crashed through the door. Her name was Miss Sugaku, and oh boy was she a walking disaster. Her makeup was running a little from all the sweat on her face, her curly blonde hair a little messy and appeared to not have been brushed.

 

..Of course, this was from running. What else did you expect? She never made it early to the school; it was obvious she was always the late type. Why, you may ask? Well, dear reader, it's because she always had a piece of toast hanging in her mouth when she got to class; kind of like that generic anime protagonist cliché (you know the one).

 

By the time she managed to get herself together, the bell had already rung like five minutes ago. Pinching her nose as she groaned in frustration, she took a deep breath. Since this calmed her down at least a little bit, she opened her eyes once more and put on her obligatory 'fake-and-you-know-it' smile that all teachers seem to wear. Her voice was a faux tone of cheerfulness, and one look into her dead stare showed just how empty her soul really was.

 

"Class, please grab your algebra books and flip to page 11037. Today, we will be going over formulas."

 

She scanned her book, coming across one word problem in particular about baseballs. It was...detailed, to say the least. She raised an eyebrow, but mentally shrugged it off.

 

"Let's start with problem B-8."


End file.
